


Fate/EXTELLA: In Veneficus In Mundo Eidos

by FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar



Category: Fate/EXTRA, 魔法科高校の劣等生 | Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei | The Irregular at Magic High School
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Fantasy, Harems, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar/pseuds/FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar
Summary: As the sole victor of the Moon Holy Grail War, Hakuno Kishinami made a wish. The Moon Cell did grant his wish but he didn't expect for the Eye of God to transport him to a parallel world with a different Magic System, let alone in a body of a 12-year-old boy who happens to be kidnapped by Mandarin-speaking guys. What in the Moon is going on?





	1. Victor of the Moon - Hakuno Kishinami

 

The Great Collapse of 1970.

It was an event that the whole world wasn't aware of, and only those magicians of ancient lineage have knowledge of such great catastrophe. In 1970 a ritual was performed in a rural city in England. This ritual set off the depletion of the Earth's magic, Mana, that filled the atmosphere.

Mana, the energy required to carry out large-scale magic, has dried up, and real magic has been lost from Earth. Thus, the era of "magic" has drawn to a complete close. The magicians of old, having cut off from their mana and fearing their demise from center stage, turned to modern science in order to survive. In 1973, a magician discovered the existence of Information Dimension, a concept that was first introduced by a mathematician in 1959, and a new form of magic called "Eidos Rewriting" was founded.

The ability to modify a target's phenomena by modifying its Eidos—the information body of a phenomenon—through the use of old casting methods through spell chants, magic tomes, magic circles, hand seals, and talismans became what is known as Ancient Magic and the magicians of the old who adopted the magical theory of Information Bodies hence were christened as Ancient Magicians.

The new form of magic was kept a secret to the entire world until an incident in 1999 made the entire populace and various governments of other countries aware of this supernatural phenomenon. Hence, it gave birth to a worldwide race between nations to procure individuals that would have the abilities to execute such supernatural phenomenon through science.

Modern Magic and their practitioners, Modern Magicians, then came into light. Since then magicians were then integrated into society after magic was introduced to the whole world. With Magicians ushering in their respective societies in modern times, the meaning of Magic became synonymous with Technology.

This is only one of the infinite possibilities of the world where the Great Collapse of 1970 refers solely to mana depletion and the disastrous pole shift didn't occur at that time for reasons unknown.

This was a world defined as "a world within the stability" despite the ongoing crisis littered on its surface caused by humanity themselves. As the humans of Earth were busy indulging themselves in their petty squabbles for power and prestige through the use of magic, a sudden, instant, and unprecedented event stirred within the Moon...

**XXX**

— So it is said.

Holding a small, weak sword, he broke a large, strong wall. The crown of victory is beyond the end of the seven seas. With uncounted rewards and punishments in hand, he fought to the end to survive.

That process itself is his chief proof.

He runs, traverses, and break his way through everything to succeed. He looks fondly on the destruction that is his last repose.

— The night of his end had come.

"I wish to live."

His journey had already come to an end. The one who whispered his own human wish is quietly breaking into pieces. The Moon Cell, the Eye of God, transform the future according to the wish of the one who obtains it. That function wasn't available for someone as an irregularity as him.

It was inevitable. Yet, he expelled his yearning that dwells in his heart despite knowing that nothing will change.

A smile graced his boring face. His Servant would surely chide him for his decision. Well at least, he can reminisce about the bond he had shared with her even with his short, short life of his.

Good night — the sound of eyelids closing.

Sleep well — the sound of light going out.

…Please, be at peace. The observational device is again becoming the dreaming device it once was.

— Thus, everything end—

**XXX**

In the beginning, there was darkness.

And then  _God_  said, "Let there be light", and there was light.

The luminosity was too bright, too intense for one Hakuno Kishinami that he can't help himself but let out a whimper of discomfort as he tried to open his hurting eyes. He felt...sluggish as if his entire body had been thrown around like a rag, and the pain that accompanied it was that he was being torn into pieces, forcing him to grit his teeth while trying to wash away the cramped sensation through sheer will.

Not to mention that his ears hurt a lot as if the air in his eardrums had been sucked out.

After a moment, the pain that coursed through his body then subsided along with the blurriness that hindered his vision. The image of an unusual white-painted ceiling was the first thing that came to his view before the sensation of a cold yet rough texture against his back greeted him. The cold yet breezy air began to caress his skin, sending some slight shivers that made his tiny hairs stood up from the sudden chill.

A pair of hands then pushed themselves up as Hakuno forced himself upright, prompting him to sit square on what looks like to be some kind of a mat. Looking around, it appears to be that he was inside an aircraft cabin, judging from the cabin sidewalls, overhead luggage bins, and airline seats covered in some extravagant leather covers.

The next thing he did was to check himself: a black T-shirt with a white smiley face pattern on the front and a pair of short brown pants garbed his body thoroughly, and a pair of black socks and leather shoes encased his feet. Strange, since when did he change his long pants for shorter ones?

A pair of brown eyes glimmered in confusion as Hakuno Kishinami investigated his hands. The red tattoo that was supposedly etched on the back of his left hand, the  _Command Seals_ —the proof of him being a  _Master_ —was now gone without a trace. Yet on his right hand, a strange golden ornate lay attached to his ring finger.

The  _Regalia_.

The lad had to blink, how did he have knowledge of the name of the ring that adorned his finger? He had to blink once more when it dawned on him that his hands were small than the last time he saw them. And why is that he feel lighter than usual?

Did he lose weight?

While his mind was still plagued by such puzzlement, he chooses to push those thoughts aside as he closed his eyes. He focused inward, his entire focal point diving deeper within himself trying to discern something that was a core part of him ever since he became aware of it.

_Magic Circuits._

It was akin to a nervous system, residing in his soul and given physical expression through the body as it stretched outward. They are pipelines used to convert his  _Od_ —his Life Force— into magical energy or  _Prana_  which then acts as fuel to enact mysteries or spells. Through his inspection, Hakuno found out that there was nothing wrong with them and were in perfect condition.

Though he found it odd that they were, how he should say this, feel more exotic than what he imagined them to be.

"How did I end up here anyway?" He asked himself as he stood up on his feet.

As far as he remembers it correctly, he was floating in a spiritronic-riched sea inside the Moon Cell's core waiting for his entire existence to be deleted. But here he was, breathing in an environment that felt like wasn't part of Moon Cell at all. What in the name of Moon Cell is going on?

 _"Wha_ — _Hey! How did you get here!?"_ A male voice erupted from behind, prompting the brunette to turn his head in response.

He immediately recognized it as Mandarin. Wait...how did he know he was speaking in Mandarin? And why is it that he easily understand him as if he knew the language like the back of his hand?

It doesn't make sense!

A few meters away from where he stood was a middle-aged man with slanted eyes angled upwards with a beer belly clothed in shady clothes; formal and tidy. His face was portraying a scowl that was borderline antagonistic, furious, yet bewildered. The man wasn't alone though. There were other men, all having heights that towered his own and builds that made him look scrawny, staring at his direction from there respective seats.

Some of them have beards while some were bald.

The brunette's body tensed, his fingers twitching in instinct upon noticing the metallic tubular objects holstered on the men's waist. Danger... His mind was telling him and Hakuno's demeanor suddenly turned a hundred eighty degrees. Gone was the physiognomy of one who was distraught, only a gaze of preparedness, stern, cold and yet calm plastered all over his countenance.

His fair share in the Holy Grail War and the experience that he had accumulated over the course of the death game somehow taught him to be on high alert in face of danger. He wasn't sure of himself whether he was inside Moon Cell's SERAPH or not, but what he was sure of was that the malevolent presence known as "peril" was now currently staring at him, face to face. From within his body, his Magic Circuits immediately did its job converting his Od into Prana and there was a good reason for this.

One of the men had already reached for his firearm, picking it up from his holster and aim the damn thing in front of him in a blink of an eye. However such movement was too sedate, too lead-footed for someone like Hakuno, who had been in frontlines where people in myths and legends duke it out in blinding speed that surpasses the realm of men for too long, that before the guy could pull the trigger the brunette had already cast  _Shock_  from his fingertips. A yellow burst of electric-like sparks encapsulated the man, making him convulse violently as if he was experiencing an epilepsy attack.

His voice of pain escaped from his mouth in an incoherent manner which resonated within the entire cabin. The man's body went slump, plummeting down towards the carpet floor. A loud thud echoed, followed by roaring gunshot and Hakuno, having caught the path of the bullet with eyesight, slightly moved his head to the side. He heard the bullet hitting the wall behind him and went pass through said wall.

Brown irises immediately spun, tracing the surface where the projectile landed and the brunette could only click his tongue when he realized that he was standing right in front where the pilot's chamber was.

_"T-That kid is a magician!?"_

_"How can he cast magic when the plane is filled with Antinite!?"_

_"Tch. Put a bullet through his body!"_

"Hey, wait!" Hakuno tried to reason out but was forced himself to cross his arms up in a guarded manner and invoke _Gain Constitution_ which made the hail of bullets like pieces of paper being thrown towards his reinforced build, bouncing off as if his whole body turned into a suit of vibranium armor.

He could've just dodged the bullets if only if it wasn't for the fact that the cockpit was right behind him, the area responsible for the operation of the entire aircraft, and if the chamber was heavily compromised then every one of them will dive below towards who knows where. Heck, even the brunette has no idea whether it was ocean or land below them. Crashing into either isn't even an enticing idea at all!

Some of the live slugs that bounced off from his magically enhanced body ricocheted all around the cabin, turning all those projectiles in a fancy as it wreaks havoc in the entire cabin. Windows were being broken and the compressed air inside the compartment suddenly rushes towards the broken gaps. One of the gunners let out a grunt as he fell down on the floor when he got hit by a wild bullet that instantaneously drilled through his forehead while the other hombre reached for their throats as the oxygen inside plummeted to lower levels, releasing incomprehensible audible noises.

Yes, he felt it too. The breathable air inside was thinning fast at an unbelievable rate and Hakuno could only hold his breath as long as he can. Seeing that the men were in a fancied distress due to lack of oxygen, he deduced it was the best time to knocked them out.  _Magic Circuits_  rushed like adrenaline as the converted magical energy went through his feet, and the brunette was ready to execute his movements when something unexpected happens.

He began to float in mid-air.

 _"Did the pilot got hit by a stray bullet!?"_  He asked mentally as his tiny arms, which still puzzled him by the way, reached for the punctured ceiling above his head, grasping for some leverage that would help him stabilize his body from the sudden change of environment.

Hakuno realized that the plane was on a free fall, he even understood, even imagined that the craft was becoming an accelerating coffin falling from the sky towards the surface. The brunette was quick on both of his feet and mind, turned around towards the sealed door that separated the cockpit from the passenger's area and took a peek from the glass window gap. His eyes darted towards the pilot's window where he can only see a deep blue shade showcasing on the aircraft's front pane.

_"We're heading for the water, alright."_

With that in mind, Hakuno had already decided to thrash the door by infusing his strength through a certain spell and try to control the plane by piloting it himself, which was very logical in the first place. He has no experience in flying the damn thing but he'll wing it on the fly. Positioning himself, he was about to use a _Code Cast_  when something caught his eyes.

It was a girl with jet-black wavy hair dressed in some fancy outfit, floating within the cabin with her back almost arched as if gasping for air to breathe. What stood out, however, was the state that the said girl was in; hands tied at the back with black metallic cuffs and also her feet, and a gag covering her mouth. It didn't take a while for Hakuno to realize what the men had done through the girl.

It was an outright kidnapping.

Seeing the anguished state of the female, the brunette put his arms towards the cockpit's door without any hesitation and expelled an amount of magical energy through his palms with the aid of his  _Magic Circuits_. It was a borrowed artistry, an adeptness that he tried to imitate using his memory back when he encountered a Master with a Servant that expels flames through his body like a propulsion engine. Of course, he can't expel flame-infused Prana through his palms.

But even so, a burst of pure Prana can also induce some force to push himself. Hakuno then propelled himself as soon as magical energy exited between his palms. With a careful and calculated flight projection, the brunette flew towards the girl and immediately grabbed her with a perfect timing. He then positioned his right foot to the side and expelled some Prana through its sole, slowing him down while using that said limb as a thruster to dampen his acceleration.

_"Sorry Leo, but I have to borrow your Code Cast for a second."_

Embracing the black-haired girl tightly in his arms, the brunette raised his right hand against the cabin's center aisle. Prana then instantaneously circulated through his palm as he flings  _Bomb_ , a  _Code Cast_  that was originally from one Leonardo B. Harwey. The next thing that happened, everything was clouded in an ear-ringing blast.

And the private jet that was plummeting towards the ocean was then torn in half by a magical explosion.

**XXX**

"Well, that explains it..." Hakuno muttered under his breath, his eyes gazing at the blue dome that welcomed him along with one luminous silver platter hovering above on one spot as if it was waving at him while saying  _"Hello, old friend"_.

Just to make a clarification, he was falling from the sky towards a body of water with a tied girl in his arms and his back facing against the vast blue surface below. He had blown up the aircraft that was carrying them earlier with _Code Cast: Bomb_  alongside with the people who he assumed to be kidnappers of the girl that he was currently secluding in his forelimbs. Around them were the various pieces of defiled junks of the obliterated craft, descending downwards to the watery oblivion.

The current position he was placed in, which was him plummeting to the ground without any sort of parachute or things alike, was in all sense dire but it didn't strike a cord of fear nor distress to Hakuno. Rather, he was exponentially filled with bewilderment and elation. Bewildered by the fact that he was now outside the Moon and was now on Earth which was nonviable in every way possible. Elated by the point that his wish had been granted despite his irregularity in some form of unthinkable miracle.

Another thing that grasped and burst his bemused expression outward from within was the rich atmosphere he was in. He wasn't talking about the air that was brushing his entire frame, causing some minor resistance as he plunges down towards Earth's lithosphere. It was more about the abundance of particular specks that was very familiar to him, that he didn't even manage to notice it in the first place, and now he was literally drowning in this vast invincible ocean made up of these quantum particles.

Spiritrons and Virtual Spiritrons; one was the essence of matter that made up a soul and other was the magical exclusive term for photons. Both of which are vital for Spiritron-Hackers like him. To think that these splinters which he thought only exist within Moon Cell alone also exists in the real world...

He was more surprised than he can imagine.

Now he thought about it, something like this should not astonish him in the first place. The Moon Cell simulates the environments that it observed within its own territory by literally creating a reality or a world in its domain. And if he took account what his Servant taught him about the world outside Moon Cell, then that means that the planet was also generating a "world" that humans living within its area perceive as "reality".

In other words, a Reality Marble powered by the planet itself.

 _"Wait... my Servant was Assassin, right?"_  Hakuno thought as another expression of confusion marred his face.

If he remembered it correctly, Assassin was the Servant who accompanied him during the entire duration of the Holy Grail War. But why is it that his mind is being flooded with memories of a female Classless Servant...?

No, it was a female Saber...

Hold on, it was a female Lancer...

...That wasn't right, it was a male Archer...

...Um, a female Caster...?

Berserker...?

His eyebrows furrowed as various snippets of images flushed his consciousness, some of which he didn't recognize yet at the same time was very familiar to him as if it was written all over his existence. He shook his head, choosing to push aside those conflicting thoughts at the back of his mind for a moment and focus on the situation at hand. He raised his right hand, which was wrapped around the girl's back, and stretched it out in the open.

"If my suspicions are true then, this should work..."

His Magic Circuits then flared to life as the conduits started to convert his Od to Prana. Said refined magical energy then traveled to his fingertips and using such otherworldly zest, Hakuno then interacted with both of Virtual Spiritrons and Spiritrons that were already permeated in the environment. From such interaction, a holographic console with a diamond-shaped display terminal materialized in front of him.

Upon seeing the familiar conjured interface, the brunette mentally made a fist pump. He then worked his way by dancing his fingertips across the holographic keyboard, typecasting almost 124 words per second. Various scripts or characters, which he called "moonrunes" swiftly displayed on the display terminal in accordance with his typing speed. This category of adeptness would appear mindboggling for others however for a Spiritron-Hacker like Hakuno Kishinami, something like this is just mundane for him.

In a span of 3 seconds, the brunette had already finished encoding the appropriate wall of moonrunes. He then immediately typeset the coded instructions before applying his magical energy. The terminal display alongside with the holographic keyboard then vanished in thin air in motes of light and within seconds, his and the girl's body was showered in a cloak of refined magical energy making their acceleration to descent decreased exponentially until they came into a full stop.

Seeing the product of his work, he sighed in relief as he vertically floats in midair with his feet already pointed to the surface below.

What Hakuno did was that he just activated the Code Cast that he created just now; _Flight_. As the name of the Code Cast implies, it's basically a program, Spiritron-Hacking speaking, that allows the user to fly in the air. The process which he was typing frantically was just him creating what people would call a magic spell via programming.

In order to create the  _Code Cast: Flight_ , the Wizard had to consider various things; reversing the effects of gravity, movement in the air, breathing and temperature problems brought by high altitude and other factors that would pose a hindrance to the user of the spell. By coding myriad scripts addressing each respective "hurdles" through the use of Prana and arranged it in a specific program, the brunette had crafted a Code Cast that would allow him to traverse the air like most magicians of the old had achieved since ancient times.

After all, Spiritron-Hackers can warp reality to suit their needs. For them, "Reality" is just a playground, a platform that can be manipulated as long as one has the means (through Spiritron-Hacking) and resources (via Prana) to do so. Reality as humans knew it, is just really one giant simulation generated by the planet itself in accordance to its will.

It was something that Rani has explained to him among other things while inside the Moon Cell. He frowned a bit, remembering that the girl who became somewhat a mentor to him alongside Rin in the field of Spiritron-Hacking and various things were now gone. He wanted to save them but at that time he had no capacity to make such a drive into a possible and necessary outcome.

It was a situation that he had no control of despite his abilities as a Wizard/Spiritron-Hacker. He remembered how he can only procure tears as he watched their figures being deleted by Moon Cell. It was also for that reason why he chose to save this girl in his arms the instant he saw her than going with his previous plan on hijacking the plane.

An action perpetrated by his hidden guilt... perhaps.

Speaking of the girl, Hakuno then checked the black-haired female he was carrying and he couldn't help himself but blushed a bit. With how their bodies in such close proximity, the brunette could tell that the lass was pretty endowed judging from how he can feel her womanly assets against his own chest despite being separated by fabric. Not only that, the young lady was pretty attractive too with her pale, smooth complexion and beauty that should only be reserved for a goddess.

The brunette immediately shook his head.

 _"This is not the time to check some tied up girl."_ Hakuno mentally noted, taking his eyes off from the girl. He noticed the female's slow breathing and her slow heart rate just by being close to her.

He knew that there was something wrong about her. A normal and healthy human won't give off such low heartbeat unless said person was sleeping, and the lady in question was conscious yet somewhat unresponsive judging from half-lidded eyes. Such knowledge was something that he learned from Sakura while still in Tsukumihara's infirmary. Another bittersweet memory and he forcibly repressed a frown, shoving it down his throat.

It wasn't the time to think about such sad memories.

"Now, I need to figure out is where in the part of the world am I..." The brunette trailed off as he let his pair of brown irises roam around his surroundings.

Sky and Water. These are the only two things he could see and Hakuno felt like as if he was a lost puppy, left alone by his owner in a vast world that he isn't very familiar with. If he was just an ordinary person, he would surely freak out at the situation he was put into. It was a good thing that he wasn't just an ordinary person but someone who can employ feats that normal humans can't.

Looking around, Hakuno had already plotted a course of action; find a land, cure the girl of her current state, and acquire more information about this world. The last part held more priority to him, not that he didn't care that he was lost in a vast field of water and blue dome or for the poor girl in his forelimbs, it's just that this was his first time outside that generated environment procured by Moon Cell. His knowledge of Earth was only limited to verbal accounts from people who actually live on Earth, like Harwey's domination over 3/4 of the world's countries, the depletion of Mana, and other things.

Aside from those, he's drawing a blank.

Deciding on the course of action, once again the Wizard draw out his Prana and activated another Code Cast that was already with him ever since the Holy Grail War. His own Spiritron particles vibrated, humming in wavelength as it resonated with the Spiritron and Virtual Spiritron particles that were already present in the atmosphere. Using his own Prana as fuel, he actuated the program which converted the information held within the quantum specks to what the program was initiated to do.

"View Map." As he let out the words in a soft-spoken manner, a terminal display made itself known to him as it hovered right in front of him.

It was a holographic map, displaying the entire world map inside said rhombus-shaped virtual cartogram and the lad could only whistle. Well, he didn't expect that the spell would show him the entire map of the world. To be fair, he didn't know if  _Code Cast: View Map_  would work considering within Moon Cell's environment, it only shows the entire Arena Map, even Dungeons.

He was unsure of himself if such program will work how he hoped for but seeing that it actually did much more than he expected was something that Hakuno was grateful for.

His current position was represented by a blue dot on the virtual cartogram, located on the far east. With a motion of his eyes, the map then zoomed in to his position. He then studied the information that was laid to him by the Code Cast as soon as names began to emerge on the map.

It appears to be that he was on a 180 kilometer-wide strait known as Formosa Strait, a body of water that separates the country of Dahan and the island of Taiwan.

Having studied the map, Hakuno nodded his head as he tightened his grip on the girl and propelled himself through the air in a decent speed through the  _Code Cast: Flight_.

He'll head for Taiwan.


	2. Queen of Night - Maya Yotsuba

North District.

It is a district in north Hsinchu City, Taiwan with an area of 15.73 square kilometers. It is the city seat of Hsinchu City and the smallest of the city's three districts. As a progressive metropolitan area, tall and sophisticated buildings were rampant alongside its huge number of human populace going back and forth on the streets whether by vehicles or by foot.

While most streets are busy, there are also avenues that were almost empty. On one of this pavement road, a brown-haired lad wearing a black T-shirt and brown short pants cautiously traversed the unfamiliar area. In his arms was a Japanese black-haired girl in a frilly dress whose limbs are still tied up, which he was carrying in a bridal fashion.

He had arrived at this area via air travel, in a supernatural way of speaking. Of course, he made it sure that no one saw him when arrived there. It will be troublesome if someone would saw a boy flying in the sky and as far as what Rani had taught him in the past, supernatural things are being kept away from most of humanity.

His brown rondures scout the place in every step he took, eyeing for things or individuals that would pose a threat to him in some way or another. The last thing that he wanted was some stranger questioning him what he was doing with a tied up girl, which can be misinterpreted as if he was some douche or a criminal. Everything from there will spiral into something that wasn't the real case in the first place.

Hovering just right a few centimeters from his face was his  _Code Cast: View Map_  in a form of a holographic cartogram that he could only see. Visuals of buildings and streets which were in top view position were displayed in detail on the terminal, along with several gray dots that represent the people living in this area. The names of streets and buildings were also displayed as well, hovering at their respective place.

After carefully striding at the people-devoided street, Hakuno came upon an architecture made of concrete. It was an apartment-type constructed dwelling, about 3 storeys high and likely aged, judging from its somewhat rugged appearance. Looking at the virtual map, it appears to be that the entire accommodation was abandoned.

"This place looks suitable." The brunette said softly as he examines closely the building in front of him. "Yes, this will do."

With that, the lad entered the complex. He then knelt and laid the female that he was carrying until now gently on the floor, but not before dusting some dirt from the floor first. The next thing he did was to close the entrance, to the apartment's confined walls by lodging a piece of metal between the doors' handles.

The brown-haired lad then went back to the girl who, despite being somewhat conscious, was in a state of what looks like to be some kind of paralysis. His eyes then wandered on the black metallic restraints both on her wrists and feet. He first unstrapped the ball gag on her mouth before moving on removing the restraints on her upper and lower limbs.

Noticing how both cuffs can't be nudged with his current physical strength, Hakuno then resorted in using magical means to separate the bindings from the lass. His Magic Circuits flared to life as the pseudo-nervous system began converting his life force into magical energy. Said converted energy kick-started a certain Code Cast that was long ago embedded in the lad's Spiritron structure.

_"Hack."_

The brunette felt the sudden slight tremor of his Spiritrons as it established a connection with the Greater Spiritrons and Virtual Spiritrons in the environment, Prana being the nutrients for such possible interaction. The metallic bands that were holding the girl's hands and feet tightly close suddenly came off in a second. With all the restraints gone, Hakuno gently helps the young lady in a comfortable sitting position.

The  _Code Cast: Hack_  is a program that was essential for every Wizard. It could be said that it is one of the few basic spells that Spiritron-Hackers obtained during their journey in the art of Spiritron-Hacking. The program has many uses in and out of the battlefield.

When applied in the art of battle or self-defense, the program targets the victim's Spiritron structure, their soul itself, causing sudden disruptions all over the structure which then manifests in the physical world with the target being perceived as being stunned and paralyzed without any physical intervention. When used outside fighting, it can hack, literally, any working and malfunctioning objects like a computer, a vending machine or even an entire government's database. It can also be used in mundane things such as opening jammed doors or even uncuffed someone from their keyless restraints, like what he was doing right now.

In addition, the program works in a "conceptual level" much like how its magecraft predecessors have been doing in the past until their demise.

With the restraints already out in place, Hakuno then cupped the lass' cheeks with his hands.

"Miss, can you hear me?" The lad spoke, his brown eyes looked intently at the individual's magenta ones that were half-lidded. "If you can recognize my speech or understand it, move your eyes in any direction if you can."

It was slow yet the girl somehow did what he asked by moving her eyes left and right, which eased the brunette a little. With a nod, he then fired another batch of magical energy from his fingertips, with the intention of knowing what was the cause of the person's current plight. Quantum particles that cannot be perceived by normal means fluctuated in accordance with the Code Cast that he activated and within seconds, another virtual interface presented to himself.

**|—|**

**{{MATRIX}}**

**—** **STATUS** **—**

Name:  _Maya Yotsuba_  
Age:  _12_  
HP:  _Yellow_  
MP:  _Green_  
Ailment:  _Paralysis (Drug-Induced)_  
Noble Phantasm:  _None_  
Key Word:  _Yotsuba, Ten Master Clans_

Strength:  _ **E- (E)**_  | Endurance:  _ **E- (E)**_  | Agility:  _ **E- (B)**_ | Mana:  _ **E- (C)**_  | Luck:  _ **E- (C)**_  
Meteor Stream:  _ **E**_ **(A)** |Flash Cast: _**E- (A)**_ _|_ Psion Transfer: **E- (A)**

 **— PROFILE** **—**

Description:  _A member of the Ten Master Clans and the youngest daughter of Genzou Yotsuba of the Yotsuba Clan. Born with an innate magic called Meteor Stream._

Meteor Stream:  _An A-rank Convergence-Type Magic which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels._

Flash Cast: _The Yotsuba secret technique to cast at fast speeds without the use of a CAD. It is made possible by mentally "carving" the images of the Activation Sequence into memory, allowing the user to recall the Activation Sequence directly from memory instead of a CAD to construct the Magic Sequence of the spell in the Magic Calculation Area of the brain. It can only be used with single systematic spells that are not overly long or complex._

Psion Transfer:  _The Yotsuba's unique ability to transform information into Psion signals and transfer that information through the nervous system and into another person's subconscious Magic Calculation Area through physical contact._

**|—|**

Hakuno's eyes widened a bit as the virtual interface displayed bits of intel on the girl.

View Status.

It is a  _Code Cast_  that literally displays the status of a person or a thing to the user, a must have _Code Cast_  for Wizards considering its benefits in times of need. In terms of combat, it allows them to have an edge against an opponent that they have no information of, learning their abilities and taking advantage of their weakness if there was any. It was one of the programs that really helped Hakuno during the entire Holy Grail War, more so while trekking Dungeons filled with various Enemy Programs.

Like the  _Code Cast: Hack_ ,  _View Status_  can also be used outside of combat. It can grasp information on things that it affects with. Take the building, for example, if the brown haired lad used View Status on it he will acquire some knowledge of the building from the day it was established down to every material used by its builders.

Reading the information that was laid in front of him, Hakuno raised a brow as his eyes gazed at the obvious particulars that took his interest. It seems to be that this girl happens to be a Wizard with a type of Code Cast that manipulates the distribution of light, not too mention that she's part of a prestigious family he has never heard of. However, this puzzled him even more.

How did a Wizard like her got kidnapped by those men? If anything, all of them should be dead before they can get a hold of her judging from how this Meteor Stream Code Cast of hers seems powerful from its description alone. Did she drained her Prana before those, pardon for the term, goons appear before her?

 _"Unlikely. Her MP bar is still full to the brim."_  The young Wizard thought, trying to figure out how such talented Wizard got seized when she got a powerful spell at her behest.  _"And there's that Ten Master Clans..."_

Then there are those terms such as CAD, Activation Sequence, Psion Transfer, and Magic Calculation Area which he didn't have any knowledge of. The brunette shook his head, it wasn't the time to be drowned in these certain queries. Now that he knows the cause of the girl's current state, all he needs to do is to get her back in shape.

Placing his right hand on her forehead, Hakuno once more flared his magical energy as he invokes another Code Cast;  _Recover_.  _Recover_  is a Code Cast that heals the target's HP or health and cures any status effects like paralysis, sleep, and other ailments including deadly sickness. The target being induced by this specific spell will be back at their full optimum state; that is to say, in a condition where the individual hasn't contracted any kind of illness.

The girl, which the brunette now knows as Maya Yotsuba, was encased entirely in a warm green light of  _Code Cast: Recovery_. The young Wizard watch closely as his Code Cast did its magic. The light then died down and Hakuno purposely steps back in order to give the black-haired girl some of her personal space.

The girl wearing a violet colored frilly dress, who had now regained full motor functions of her body, slowly blinked her magenta colored eyes. She then raised her hands, twitching each finger from both as her rondures gaze at them. The brunette could see the spark of being marveled in her eyes.

Well at least, she's back to normal he guessed...

The female, who was very pretty by the way, took some time in observing herself before her magenta rubies looked straight at him. From those majestic orbs, the brunette could see various emotions from it. He had an inkling what those emotions are but decided to keep his silence.

The girl raised her left hand, her delicate finger pointing at him. At that point in time, Hakuno was ready to answer her questions as much as he can but he didn't expect the words that came out from the lass' lips making him blink at the sudden, unexpected query.

"You... You can fly?"

**XXX**

Out of all things that she could've asked, it was these three exact words that came out from Maya's lips.

No one could fault her though.

It isn't every day that a practitioner of Modern Magic such as herself would meet someone who can use Flying Magic. To the best of her knowledge, such magic was a rare kind that even such practitioners can be said nonexistent. However, right in front of her was someone who could do such a thing.

Not to mention that it was a boy roughly at the same age as her!

This revelation was quite enormous and profound to the black-haired female that she unconsciously forgot that she was kidnapped a few minutes ago. Not to mention even drugged by a powerful paralyzing sedative, but Maya Yotsuba couldn't care less about that. What grasped her entire attention is the fact that this brown-haired kid in front of her didn't even use any kind of CAD to use his spells.

 _"Is he an Ancient Magician?"_  The young lady thought, magenta eyes still fixated on the boy, which she deduced as a Japanese native judging on how he speaks Japanese fluently, in front of her.  _"But I didn't even see him use any chants or even devices used prominently by practitioners of Ancient Magic..."_

Even in her semi-paralyzed state, Maya was aware of her surroundings back then. The black-haired female Yotsuba had sensed the boy's Psion fluctuations whenever he cast a magic spell, four times if she counted it exactly. Whether it was her close proximity to him as to why she can detect his Psions, Maya wasn't sure of herself.

But what she was sure of is that this boy in front of her isn't just your run-of-the-mill magician.

Yes, Maya Yotsuba was very sure of it. Aside from his flying magic, this brown-haired lad managed to eliminate the drug that was injected into her which caused her to be in a state of paralysis in the first place. Did he have a magic that can flush out any unwanted and ill medicinal substance from the target's body?

"Yes, but that's just a one-time thing only."

The boy replied in a calm and relaxed tone, and the girl realized that the brunette was very confident in his set of words. As if it was a knowledge that was already too common for him, already anchored to his experience right off the bat. However, his answer made Maya's brows to perked up on the oddity of his statement.

One time? What did he mean by that?

"One time?"

"You know, External Code Casts and their nature..." The boy replied once more, spouting terms that were very unfamiliar to Maya which caused the girl to stitched her eyebrows.

 _"External Code Casts? What are those?"_  The lady thought.  _"Is it some kind of term used by Ancient Magician practitioners like how Psion is to Modern Magicians and Chi is to Ancient Magicians? Maybe it's better to ask him about this."_

"I'm sorry but I'm not familiar with the term," Maya said truthfully, her head shaking right and left. "Is this External Code Cast the name you Ancient Magicians specifically give to your magic?"

As her words left her mouth, the brown-haired lad gave him a surprised and confused look. His brown rondures almost asking if she was joking or serious.

"You don't know anything about Code Casts?"

Maya shook her head at the boy's query, earning the brunette another batch of confusion on his already bewildered expression. For the female's part, she never heard about Code Casts. Even her teacher who is an Ancient Magician refers to magic of both Ancient and Modern sides simply as 'magic'. She never heard such terminology being spoken through words by her mentor?

 _"Maybe he's part of an older lineage of magicians..."_  The black-haired lass mentally said to herself, her eyes staring at the boy had already cupped his chin as he pondered in thought, his brown irises gazing at the floor as if it was more interesting.

The lad then raised his head to her level and the female Yotsuba could feel his brown rondures making eye contact with her magenta ones. Now looking at him, Maya unintentionally appraised his looks. He is somewhat average in terms of appearance, the black-haired girl noted, but quite tall, maybe taller than Kouichi...

Her magenta orbs widened a bit when she remembered her fiance. She then reached for her phone which she knew she had placed inside her pocket only to grasp nothing. This made her demeanor somewhat sour.

 _"Those guys took my phone..."_  Maya internally mused, her lips twitched downward.  _"I hope Kouichi-kun is okay..."_

To be honest, the female Yotsuba doesn't have any clue on what those abductors had done to Kouichi. All that she could remember was that she and Kouichi were doing some sightseeing around Taiwan's International Magic Association building before someone maliciously hit her in the gut and injected her some kind of drug. She could hear her fiance's voice of struggle as she was carried by her kidnappers.

She hoped that nothing bad happened to him.

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing myself." Maya began, her hand placed in her chest. "My name is Maya and I'm a Modern Magician, a practitioner of Modern Magic. May I know the name of the magician who saved me from my kidnappers?"

"Hakuno." The lad answered in an even tone, though the Yotsuba noticed the confusion in it. "Hakuno Kishinami."

"Do you mind if I call you Kishinami-san?" Maya paused a bit, seeing that the boy didn't mind she continued. "Are you perhaps an Ancient Magician?"

Now it was the brunette's turn to be puzzled, judging from how his right brow raised at her words of inquiry. This reaction was never left unnoticed by the girl who was looking at the boy's current expression of perplexity. From his looks alone, it seems to be that he was not familiar with the term.

"You don't call yourself a Wizard?"

It was the young Yotsuba's turn to be perplexed as her magenta orbs blink owlishly at the brunette who appears to be in the same confusing plight as him.

"Wizard? What's that?"


End file.
